corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kensuke Kurosaki
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School class 2-4, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a minor character introduced in Corpse Party. Design Kensuke is a teenage male with below average height and average weight. He has purple eyes and short slate purple hair. He wears Byakudan Senior High School male uniform, consisting of white shirt, byzantium purple blazer, black pants, and brown shoes. The younger version of himself wears a honeydew green T-shirt, which has a logo on the left chest area. Personality He’s a classmate and childhood friend of Yuuya Kizami; they often used to play together when they were little. His cheerfulness and sociability makes him the class mood-maker. He is also a member of the baseball club. Since childhood he has loved exercising and running around the neighborhood. Teachers give him good grades, and he’s willing to take on chores. However, because of his personality he often gets bossed around by the student council representative, Mitsuki Yamamoto. He was trapped in Heavenly Host after performing the Sachiko Ever After charm with his classmates. Story ''Corpse Party (Blood Covered: ...Repeated Fear) ''CHAPTER 3 After discovering the corpse of Mitsuki, he happens to stumble upon his friend, Yuuya. He's delighted to see someone still alive, and chats with him for a bit. After telling Yuuya about how he cheered up Mitsuki the previous day, Yuuya lunges forward and stabs him. Kensuke screams in agony before being kicked into a hole in the floor by Yuuya, landing on the lower level. ''CHAPTER 5'' Some time later, Yuka Mochida stumbles upon him. She panics and tries to help him, while Yuuya closes in from behind. Despite Kensuke's warnings, Yuuya kicks Yuka, knocking her unconscious. He yells at Yuuya to stop what he's doing, and apologizes for being a bad friend and not doing the things he should have done when they were younger. This interests Yuuya, who asks what he means by that. Kensuke responds by punching him in the face, and continues to try and persuade him out of what he's doing. Yuuya, however, doesn't listen, and proceeds to disembowel him. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』'' Kensuke is seen at the beginning of Episode 5. Mitsuki has a brief conversation about the current situation with him across a gap in the floor. He tells her to stay put so he can find a way around. He then leaves, and is not seen again. ''Episode #7; 『Tooth』'' He is shown briefly at the beginning of Episode 7, before the ritual. Tohko Kirisaki confronts him and asks him about Yuuya's relationship status and his dating history. Kensuke assures her that he is single, and gives her his blessing to ask him out. After this Mitsuki drags him to clean-up, where they performed the ritual. Trivia *Kensuke's birthday is on April's fools. *In the manga, the reason that Kensuke was stabbed and kicked down a hole by Yuuya was because he mentioned his older sister. However in the game, he is stabbed because Yuuya saw no difference in Kensuke being killed by the spirits or himself, Yuuya then kicked Kensuke down a hole in the floor so that Yuka would not hear Kensuke's screams. *In the manga he briefly met Yuka. Gallery ''Corpse Party (BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear) KensukeFull.png|Kensuke's full profile Kensuke's Emotions.png|Kensuke's character emotion chart Kensuke's Sprites.png|Kensuke's sprites ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 057.png|Kensuke and others being addicted to Yuuya's curry Appearances Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:Males Category:High school students Category:Characters Category:Non-playable characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered